Rogue Cavendish Arc
The Rogue Cavendish Arc is a story arc following the P.I.G. Arc from Season 2 of Milo Murphy's Law. It centers around Balthazar Cavendish, leaving his partner Vinnie Dakota and his job at the Paranormal Investigation Group and build his own path to become a hero by locating nefarious aliens. This results into Dakota trying to get his friend back, having no idea where he could be. This causes him to call Heinz Doofenshmirtz to help find his friend. Timeline of Events *"Abducting Murphy's Law": Cavendish tries to convince both Dakota and Mr. Block that he noticed a spacecraft abduct someone while picking up garbage. They do not believe him, but Dakota sticks with him anyways. After an argument, they return to the strip mall, where Cavendish announces he'll go rogue. Before his departure, he uses the memory wiping machine on Dakota, so he won't be able to track him down. *"Look At This Ship": Cavendish locates the same ship in the Danville Forest. He tries getting attention from the media, but due to several circumstances (such as a broken cloaking device), they never get to see the ship, and Cavendish is seen as an idiot. He then tries to steer the ship to town himself, but even fails in that regard. Meanwhile, Dakota enlists Doofenshmirtz's help to locate Cavendish, but he doesn't aid much at all, as they get into an argument. They then apologize. *"Cavendish Unleashed": Cavendish, still in the crashed spaceship, accidentally releases an orange alien beast and gets dragged throughout Danville Forest as Milo, Melissa and Zack discover him and try to save him. After doing so and taking the creature back to its cage, Cavendish discovers that Milo was the abductee he had seen getting brought into the ship. After Milo, Melissa and Zack left, Cavendish assumes that Milo was let go, until he stumbles into a data room filled with research about Milo, and a radar that shows the aliens returning to Earth. Before Cavendish could warn Milo, he gets frozen in stasis. Pre-arc Episode Cavendish always had a increased sense of pride, wanted to be a hero, and yearned for something more important than a third-rate pistachio vendor or an alien garbage janitor: as early as "Time Out", he revealed to have joined the Bureau of Time Travel to save the world, and was disappointed to hear that he was too incompetent to receive more consequential missions. His hubris causes him to believe that Milo was deliberately ruining his and Dakota's missions, made him think he was more competent than his partner, got him disappointed that no one from the future would remember his efforts during the Pistachion invasion, and will play a big role in this arc as well. Although prior to Cavendish quitting P.I.G., he was seen alone for the first time in "Milo's Shadow", in which he joined a meeting from the Konsortium Of Otherworldly Knowledge Seekers, a small group of conspiracy theorists that believe in aliens that include Nolan Mitchell and Evan Chaffe, at the Danville Community Center. After listening to their alien "encounters", Cavendish explains about the existence of P.I.G. When the consortium is being told about the group collecting alien garbage, they don't believe Cavendish anymore, assume he's making fun of them and kick him out. Major Episode "Abducting Murphy's Law" In "Abducting Murphy's Law", after Cavendish laments about their current position and Bob Block notifies him and Dakota about a mixup in their mission, Cavendish saunters off when he sees an unknown spaceship abducting a person. He quickly notifies Dakota, but the spaceship already took off before Dakota could see it as well. Cavendish decides to take this to the P.I.G. headquarters and notify Bob Block in person. However, Block states none of the employees of P.I.G. detected any alien abduction recently, as he reveals that all extraterrestrial spacecrafts should notify the P.I.G., and other unauthorized abductions would be detected. He grants Cavendish the permission to take the day off and leaves them alone, but Cavendish is still determined to find more information about the abduction he saw. He and Dakota are seen next at an office within P.I.G., as Cavendish browses through a database of spaceships on a computer. While Dakota begins to wonder if Cavendish hadn't just been mistaken, his partner decides to abort the database browsing and take action instead. They're seen next at the P.I.G. Armory, as Cavendish tricks the guard to let them enter. Once inside, Cavendish begins collecting weapons and reveals to Dakota that they're going to save the poor kidnapped soul themselves if P.I.G. isn't going to do anything. Dakota points out they probably should stick to the rules, now they don't have access to time travel anymore, causing Cavendish to start an argument with him. Cavendish berates Dakota for not believing that the abduction happened, but while Dakota indeed cannot confirm it actually happened, he does want to play along with Cavendish. That hardly counts for Cavendish as he angrily storms off. Dakota follows him, but his bag of weaponry rips open right in front of the guard. Back at the strip mall, Cavendish is packing up a duffel bag as Dakota arrives. Cavendish announces to his partner that he's going rogue, leaving Dakota and P.I.G. behind him. Dakota apologizes for what he said earlier, and notes that, in spite of all the tribulations between them, they always stick back together and reform their team. Cavendish, however, decides it's too late for an apology and promises that it's going to be different this time, revealing the memory eraser from "Managing Murphy's Law" and using it on Dakota before he leaves. When Dakota comes back to his senses and returns to the strip mall, Cavendish is nowhere to be found, as he sits alone on a couch with a teddy bear. He is later seen at a newly rebuilt reopened Skate Ashbury, eating pizza rolls when Doofenshmirtz arrives. Dakota reveals about Cavendish using the memory eraser on him, while Doofenshmirtz recalls his friend being paid to hang out with him. After sharing their woes, Dakota invites Doof to join eating pizza rolls. "Look At This Ship" In "Look At This Ship", Cavendish is seen for the first time since his departure from P.I.G. He appears to record a video log while exploring in the Danville Forest, until he encounters a crashed UFO, the same one he saw before, after being chased by a bear. Upon this monumental discovery, he locates a television studio in Danville, but gets kicked out quickly. He then enlists a cameraman with a production truck to follow him, but as soon as they reach the spot of the crashed ship, it seems to be gone. Meanwhile, Dakota and Doofenshmirtz are hanging out at The Diner Downtown, as Dakota wants to locate Cavendish, and Doofenshmirtz agrees to help him. They return to Dakota's office in the Strip Mall to look for potential clues. However, the two couldn't find anything, not even when Doofenshmirtz accidentally demolishes a few walls with a sledgehammer. Later, Cavendish has enlisted a radio host to follow him to the spot, but just like with the cameraman, the spaceship seems to have disappeared. Bewildered, Cavendish walks towards the spot as the radio host leaves, when he discovers that the UFO never left, but that its cloaking device is simply malfunctioning, appearing invisible. Upon this discovery, Cavendish leaves to get a reporter working for the newspaper. However, while he's gone, Recurring Raccoon appears, entering the spaceship and taking it for a flight. After examining the office, Doofenshmirtz and Dakota eat burgers at Slushy Dawg, where the two further discuss about Cavendish. Doofenshmirtz tries to think more like Cavendish, attempting to get into his mindset, but when Dakota criticizes Doof that they're not making any progress, the two fall into an argument about their former partners, and criticize each other's voice. They're later seen bloated in Slushy Dawg, where they apologize for their previous argument, and Doofenshmirtz declares he'll still help find Cavendish if Dakota wants to. When Cavendish returns with the news reporter, he is still unable to prove the UFO is real, making an embarrassment out of himself. As the reporter leaves, the spaceship is landing again. Cavendish figures that, instead of bringing the media to the UFO, he should bring the UFO to the media, as he enters the ship. However, the rogue janitor has no clue how to control the ship, instead manages to inflict pain upon himself and causing the ship to fly in random directions. When Cavendish has tried almost every button and still has no clue how to control the ship, Recurring Raccoon safely lands the ship on the same spot it had crashed, and presses a button to launch Cavendish out. "Cavendish Unleashed" In "Cavendish Unleashed", Cavendish is still investigating the spaceship he had discovered earlier, when he accidentally releases an orange creature from its cage. Said creature attacks Cavendish and both are taken outside, when Milo, Melissa and Zack encounter him, coming from a day activity camp nearby. They rescue Cavendish with lassos, after which he then uses the lassos in an attempt to tame the creature, only to get himself tied onto the beast, who then runs off looking for food. Milo, Melissa and Zack give chase in order to rescue Cavendish again, as the alien creature runs into the forest while thrashing several forest-harming activities but miraculously avoiding a ceremony where a pact would be signed to prevent such activities. The creature eventually ends up at the day activity camp, where it would thrash the place. Milo, Melissa and Zack use the skills they have learned at the activity camp to bring Cavendish to safety and calm the beast. They and Cavendish use sausages to lead the creature back to his cage on the spaceship. When Milo notes that he has been on this ship before, Cavendish realizes that Milo was the person he had seen getting abducted. As Milo, Melissa and Zack leave, Cavendish assumes that the aliens may have mistaken Milo for a cow and let him go, until he discovers a hidden data room. The room hold various monitors depicting Milo in his past adventures, revealing to Cavendish that they were indeed targeting Milo the whole time. When he sees a radar, showing another spaceship getting closer to Earth, Cavendish concludes the aliens are coming back to take Milo for a second time. As Cavendish runs to warn Milo and his friends, he accidentally steps into a security ray and gets himself frozen. Trivia * Much like the Forsaken Perry Arc, this arc revolves around a character leaving their best friend. *All episodes in this arc are directly tied to the Octalians Arc, as it heavily involves Cavendish seeing Milo getting abducted by the Octalians, and discovering their ship. Category:R Category:Spoilers